Ice
by californication
Summary: DL Smut. PWP. Random.


Disclaimer: I own nada.

Rating: M

It was hot. One of the hottest days New York City had seen in over fifteen years, and heat did not sit well with Danny. He had given in to Lindsay's complaints about their shared apartment being to cold, and he had complied and turned the A.C. down. But, at this moment, the room seemed to be getting stuffy and hot again.

They were cuddled on the loveseat in the living room her head in his lap watching the cheesy horror movie that was on, his fingers running down the length of her arm gently.

'Lindsay?' His voice broke through the sounds of the movie.

'Yea?' She kept her eyes on the TV.

'Did you turn the A.C. off?' He asked, a smile spreading across his lips. Of course she did, why did he even ask?

'Maybe. Why?' She kept her lips in a straight line and her body still.

'Because its hot in here.' He ran his fingers along the top of her running shorts.

'I'm sorry' She said, nonchalantly.

'Well? Are you going to turn the A.C. on or what?' He asked, preparing to move her off his lap so he could go do it.

'Fine, Fine.' She huffed and moved off his lap and towards the kitchen.

'Linds, the A.C. is back that way' He pointed towards the hallway leading to their bedroom. She didn't answer. He heard the faint sound of the freezer door opening, a few pieces of ice falling into a cup and then the door closing again. The sound of her bare feet padding against the hardwood floors was the sound he heard next and as he turned his head to look at her, the lights turned out.

'Montana?' He called out after a few seconds. No answer. 'Lindsay, what kinda game you playin'?' He asked. No answer.

He felt delicate, soft hands touch his bare shoulders and slide down the expanse of his muscular chest, then felt her faint breath beside his ear.

'Not a game, I'm just trying to cool you down.' She said.

'You're NOT cooling me down Lindsay. You're doing the opposite' He laughed. A bit nervous about what she had up her sleeve.

'Relax Messer. You've had a long day' Her breath was sweet, like the sweet mint gum she chewed, and her hair smelled of fresh strawberries. Her lips pressed against his ear, her tongue poking through and running along the shell and taking the lobe between her teeth.

'Linds' he breathed out, tilting his head back.

He heard her move around the couch so she was in front of him. Her hands ran up his thighs up to his chest. It was then that he noticed that at some point in the last few minutes she'd removed her shirt, he wasn't sure about her shorts yet, but her hardened nipples rubbed against his bare chest and he groaned as her lips reached his jaw line. His hands instinctively went to her waist running up her rib cage and playing with her swaying breasts as she worked his neck. He felt her pull away and he growled in annoyance. Then there was that damn cup. He heard her take something out of it, and soon her lips were against his chest, sucking. Suddenly a jolt of cold hit him.

'Jesus Christ!' He yelped, bucking his hips and squeezing her waist.

She put the piece of ice between her teeth and ran it down his chest, circling each nipple and then down his 6-pack abs. She came into contact with the waistband of his Basketball shorts. Her small hand fished inside stroking and squeezing his cock. Groaning in response she took that as a sign to continue on. He lifted his hips off the couch and she took the opportunity to slip his shorts off his hips, her mouth finding his lower abs and running the ice along them. He hissed in pleasure, and shock from the sensations. Her small hand continued to pump him and his left hand wove itself into her hair as he shut his eyes moaning. He felt her lips move further south and over to his left thigh, running the ice along it, followed by butterfly kisses, moving to his right thigh and doing the same. She dragged her lips up to his cock, running her tongue from base to tip, and though he knew it was coming, nothing could have prepared Danny for the sensations that a piece of ice would bring when run along his cock. Her hand massaged his balls and she took the head in her mouth and allowing it to slide out with a slight "pop", allowing the fast-melting piece of ice to poke outside of her lips and run it along the ridge of the head.

'Fuck, Lindsay' Danny moaned out, his hand grabbing the cushions of the sofa, his other one working in her hair.

She took the head in her mouth and this time, allowed him to slide all the way in until he felt his head hit the back of throat. The almost gone piece of ice was moving around in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down, and it felt amazing. She felt his hand in her hair squeeze a bit and she knew he was close, but, she wasn't close – not even close to being close. She let him slip from her mouth and she pulled back out of his grasp.

'Oh come'on, you have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!' he said, his voice filled with frustration. He heard the cup get picked up and the ice in it get jostled around and then her lips were on his, slipping the piece of ice from her mouth to his.

'Relax Messer' She said against his lips, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue inside his, curling around the cube in his mouth while her hand pumped him and squeezed his balls. He groaned against her mouth and passed the piece of ice from his mouth to hers. She let her lips fall along his jaw, throat, chest and abs again before it was back on his cock, her hand massaging his balls as she pumped him again. The larger piece of ice felt like fire against his hard cock, the burning sensation was something he'd never felt before and he made a mental note to do this again soon.

'Fuck Linds, oh god Im so fucking close…oh baby' He moaned out, hands in her hair again and hips thrusting upwards in time with her mouth. She allowed his cock to slip slowly from her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head, then down to the base of him, and sliding the piece of ice back up before taking the head, and his whole shaft into her mouth once again, picking up a quick pace, swirling her tongue and the ice around his cock, up and down.

When her doe-like eyes, filled with mischief met his aroused ocean blue ones, his hips jolted erratically and he came in her mouth. She continued to milk him, swallowing and letting him slide from her mouth. He kept his head back against the couch and felt her kiss up his lower abs to his chest, running the ice around his nipples than up to his neck and behind his ear.

'You cooled off now baby?' She asked, her voice low and filled with arousal.

FIN


End file.
